prawnhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Famous Prawns
Pepe the King Prawn Pepe the King Prawn, whose full name is Pepino Rodrigo Serano Gonzales, started life in Madrid, Spain. He worked as a chef, before moving to Hollywood and following his true calling in show business. In a TVGuide.com chat in 1999, he remarked, "There were one too many close calls in the kitchen. I was mistaken for an appetizer, okay." The four-armed Pepe is very proud of being a king prawn, and takes great offense if anyone refers to him as a shrimp ("I am not a shrimp! I am a king prawn, okay?"). He speaks with a heavy Spanish accent, often punctuating his sentences with "...okay?" Puppeteer Bill Barretta, who created the character, based the accent on his wife's aunt, who is known in the family as "Maria Teresa Okay".1 Due to his sometimes impenetrable accent, Pepe calls the Muppets "Muffins" or "Muppens", and he regularly calls Kermit "Kermin", Fozzie Bear "Fotzie" and Rizzo "Ritzo". He also referred to Scooter as "Scooper" in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. Pepe is in love with Hollywood, and expects he will earn several Oscar nominations (for good looks, acting and choreography. And foley.). His influences include Dick van Dyke, Marlon Brando, Ruth Buzzi, Topo Gigio, and Mighty Mouse. He has also referred to Ricky Martin on at least two separate occasions. In his TVGuide.com chat, he challenged the pop star to a sing-off, and in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, he was invited to shake his "bon bons" at Ricky Martin's South Beach Christmas party. The Prawn Tiger Though the Retardus Prawnus Tthumb|link=igerus is technically not a prawn, the prawn tiger is a mythical creature that is common among the mythology of the mentally challenged. The prawn tiger resides in its natural habitat of a shed. Prawn tigers are incredibly rare as though they have the head of a prawn, they will still try to bite their enemies and often get concussed and then will often die. They can also not swim but many a prawn tiger has drowned while attempting this feat. The Big Prawn Located in the southern entrance to Ballina in northern New South Wales, Australia, this mysterious structure has existed before humanity inhabited the Earth. Nobody knows what it is, where it came from, or why it's here. It simply is. Some prawn biologists and alien theorists suggest this structure could be a message from the Prawninator, or is a symbol of an alien race which happens to look exactly like prawns, or the most simple explanation that regular prawns from Earth managed to create the Big Prawn before humanity arrived. The sad fact is we do not know the answers, and may never i n the future. Fun fact: A structure much similar to the The Big Prawn is The Giant Shrimp in the Australian Outback. Featured in the world-proclaimed Looney Tunes classic, "Taz-Mania" 'Charles The Spiciest Prawn' As the holy book once stated: Long lives the dumbass; hereby whoms't controls his holy powers of Lank in order to fight off the evil Vrawn, whomst'd had slain his family after he had refused to pay his monthly friendship fee. Because of this Charles the spicest prawn, used his infinite lank to fight back and earn the right to pay for friends in the future. This was part of the holy VRAWN WARS. In the war Charles was part the Tribeolet Clan, fellow members includes Tyler the Lankster and Jake the weapon. Following several interviews, it has been stated that Charles was indeed the spiciest of all prawns, with several battle cries, including "Prove your purchase" and "What are you doing". During the VRAWN WARS Charles rode within the feared 2006 corolla, the sheer power and masculinity of the vehicle had his opponents running for their life. His enemies trembled before his ability to squat on calf machines and feared his Juan taps. Fun Fact: Did you know Charles the spicest prawn, actually was starred in the family friendly action packed film "Back-door sluts VIII" and was given a participation award for his starring role, along with his partner in the movie, Jaime Russell. After the movie was filmed Charles and Jamie reportedly started dating, with their first child on the way. 'Harry Prawnter' Harry Prawnter is a fictional character, who nevertheless fought in the Prawn Wars. He strongly believes that he is a wizarprawn, however this is because of a severe physical disorder that he has; his tail is shaped like a wand. This disability is due to Prawnobyl being his home town, and the impacts of radiation in that area. Harry Prawnter can be distinguished from other prawns by his obsession with the word muggle, which from his point of view means: 'anyone that is not me', and from anyone elses point of view: 'mindless gibberish'. He does not believe in prawnism but instead believes in Dumbprawndoor, a door made of stainless prawns. 'The Prawn Chunder of Newcastle Upon Tyne.' Although not a real prawn, the amazing prawn dedicated dance move has taken the Geordie Shore by storm. When Prawn Chunder was first scouted by the mighty NULHC, little did they know the 'praw' talent they were about to witness. Prawn Chunder, now also an avid beleiver in Prawnism, dedicates her existence to spreading the true prawn theology, sprit and love. Straight from the prawn's mouth; "I want to make it a national religion then a worlwide phenomenon!" Originating from a small Yorkshire town, she dreamed a dream to spread her pleopods (also called swimmerets) and take flight to the big smoke that is Newcastle. Upon arrival, she may have felt like a little pink shrimp in a deep blue sea but with her moves like Jagger, this was no longer ''just ''a dance, it was now a way of life. Before we know it, the likes of Prawn Kingston, Prawni Minaj and Prawn Rida will all be seeking advice from the Prawnmiester herself. To finish with a quote from Prawn Chunder; "I dedicate this dance move to all you prawn lovers out there and i hope you can share with me, the appreciation of my new found love. Peace out prawns!" Category:Crustaceans Category:Informative